A Father's Love
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: In A Family's Thought we learn a little about Helen and Frank. This story takes us into the next generation, it is an established Babe story.


A/N not mine, I own nothing.

This is a spin off from my story A Family's Thoughts...It's Steph and Ranger's turn to meet their son's soldier...

A Father's Love

RangerPOV

It has been 22 years to the day since I spoke to Frank Plum about marrying his little girl. The love of my life, Stephanie, has been my wife since the day after I asked him. Tonight, our oldest son, CJ, was bringing his girlfriend home with him.

Our younger son and daughter will be home as well. They have missed their older brother since he has been stationed in Hawaii for the last year and has be unable to make it home. Even Julie amd her husband will be here to celebrate with us.

I was nervous about meeting this girl. I'm not exactly sure why. I just know that my heart is trying to tell me something.

I head to the living room when I hear my wife squeal. Cj must be home.

StephPOV

I squeal when I see my oldest son come in the door. I have missed him. We hadn't planned on having any children other than Julie.

Some antibiotics for strep throat changed that by negating my pill at the time. We discovered that we were so excited by being a family that we added Christine and Marco as well.

He looked so much like Carlos in his uniform, that I almost didn't notice the woman in uniform next to him.

She was a beautiful young woman and she had stolen my first borns heart. I could see it between them. It was as strong as the love that Carlos and I first had for each other. A love that had only grown stronger through the years.

I had to hold my tears at bay, wishing that Daddy was still here to see this. _It seems my son has found his soldier._

JuliePOV

My brother was home for a visit and I was so excited to see our Dad and Steph's reaction to the news they had for us. Cj had called me and gave me the heads up last week. Making sure that Tony and I would be there.

Alyssa is a beautiful young woman and so sweet. It is almost hard to believe that she is a soldier as well. I couldn't believe that this was really happening.

They had met on base and it was love at first sight. Cj had listened to the stories that Dad told him about when he and Steph finally were married. He listened very closely. He wasn't going to push the woman he loved away. He wasn't that slow.

CjPOV

When my Mom spotted Alyssa, you could see her entire face light up. She was so excited that I was no longer worried about telling her that we got married last night.

Telling Dad however, that was a whole different kettle of fish. He had played a push and pull game with Mom for years, before maning up and asking Grandpa for his blessing.

Alyssa's family lives in Last Vegas, both of her parents were retired Air Force who had last been stationed on Nellis. We were married there last night after I spoke to her dad, Neil. _I promised him to love her for the rest of our lives._

I was worried about how my dad would react. He might be a _little_ upset when we tell him that he's going to be a grandpa too. We didn't get married because of the baby. We had been planning on it for awhile, but little Manoso sped our plans up a bit.

Mom was soon calling us for dinner, thankfully she didn't actually cook. That was a nightmare waiting to happen. Uncle Tank and Uncle Lester were here and did the grilling and Aunt Gina, Lester's wife made all the side dishes and mom ordered dessert.

TankPOV

All the years of worry I did over my best friend when he first met Steph lead me to believe in happily ever after. My wife of fifteen years couldn't be here for this reunion tonight, she's is home with our youngest who just had her tonsils' out.

When Cj walked in with Alyssa, I caught a glimpse of gold on their fingers. I grinned to myself. I can't wait to see Ranger's reaction to the news.

Thank God, he was smarter than his father in that department. While we were eating Steph surprised us all. She went stone still and looked at the both before asking when they got married.

Mr, always be aware of your surroundings had missed the rings, but not his unobservant wife. It was priceless.

RangerPOV

Steph asked when they got married...shit, they're wearing wedding bands. How the hell did I miss that? The shock must have shown on my face, because Tank, Lester and Steph fed me my own line.

I was so proud of Cj, marrying the woman he loved. He didn't make the same mistakes I had. The fact that she was a soldier as well, didn't hurt any either.

Once it was time for dessert Alyssa stood up to speak. What she told us had Steph in tears and me a little pissed. Cj was quick to tells us that they had been planning to get married, but my soon to be grandchild sped it up a little.

Then Alyssa did something that surprised us all. She told us that _she promised to love our son for the rest of their lives._

Frank must be smiling down on us from heaven right now. That was the same thing I promised him when I spoke with him about marrying his pumpkin. Now, my oldest son was married to his soldier as well. I looked up at the sky and said a small thank you to the old soldiers watching over us for so many generations.

 _ **They had all understood a father's love.**_


End file.
